Selbsterkenntnis macht blind
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Eine winzige Charakterstudie von und über Patrick Jane und ein paar ungesagte Dinge zwischen ihm und Agent Cho, der irgendwie ziemlich oft die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen muss...


Titel: **„Selbsterkenntnis macht blind..."**

Status: **One Shot; Abgeschlossen**

Word Count: **729**

Fandom: **Mentalist**

Charas: Patrick Jane, Agent Kimball Cho

Disclaimer: Die Rechte an „Mentalist" liegen allein bei dem Mastermind Bruno Heller und Warner Bros. Television. Ich konnte nur meine Fanfinger nicht bei mir behalten...

Warnung: none

Kommentar: Kurz, knapp, bündig – hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem oder gerade deswegen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.

Noch nie wurde einem Menschen diese Lektion so wirkungsvoll beigebracht. Und das mit so wenigen Mitteln.

Nichts anderes als ein kurzer Brief und ein roter Smiley an der Schlafzimmerwand war dafür nötig gewesen.

Das Wissen darum, was er finden würde, hatte Patrick Jane bereits zerstört, bevor er die Leichen seiner Frau und Tochter sah.

Er würde sie auch noch sehen wenn er in einem leer geräumten Haus auf seiner Matratze saß, unter einem Kreis aus getrocknetem Blut. Und wenn er die Augen schloss, um in einer Schwärze voller Albträume zu versinken.

Patrick Jane hatte unter seine eigene Maske geblickt.

Ihm hatte nicht gefallen, was er sah, aber er lernte seine Lektion. Jetzt kannte er sich. Jetzt hatte er ein Ziel.

Also baute er Schicht um Schicht eine neue Maske; zeigte sie der Welt.

Doch dahinter verborgen nutzte er seine Fähigkeiten mit neuer Schärfe, neuem Fokus. Damit sich niemand mehr vor ihm verbergen konnte.

Und meistens klappte das gut.

Aber Patrick war immer noch ein Mensch mit Fehlern. Er vertraute zu viel und zu wenig. Überschätzte sich und unterschätzte andere.

Das war der Grund warum er jetzt in die Mündung einer Waffe sah. Warum seine hoch erhobenen Hände leicht zitterten. Warum das weiße Hemd auf seiner Haut klebte.

Wie oft hatte er Lisbon gesagt, das er Gewalt verabscheute? Wie oft hatte er gesagt, er würde Red John mit seinen eigenen Händen töten?

Patrick Jane war kein Medium, sondern ein meisterlicher Taschenspieler und Menschenkenner.

Es war nicht paradox oder eine Lüge. Die schlichte Realität war, dass er zwei Wahrheiten mit sich trug.

Dieser Mann, eiskalter Mörder von Mary Oaks, war bewaffnet.

Doch dieser Mann war nicht Red John.

Patrick zitterte vor Angst und würde es auch dann tun, wenn er den Mörder seiner Frau und Tochter tötete. Es war keine Lüge.

Sein Potential für Gewalt hatte nur einen Fokus.

Und deswegen wurden ihm vor Erleichterung die Knie weich als Cho mit seiner Dienstwaffe im Anschlag langsam an den Mann heran schlich.

Nachdem ein Schuss ins Leere ging, ein anderer traf, das Handgemenge mit einem Sieger endete, Sirenen heulten, Protestschreie erstarben und Handschellen klickten, blieben Jane und Cho allein zurück.

Agent Cho war schwerer zu lesen als der Rest des Teams. Oder die meisten Menschen. Doch Patrick hatte gelernt einfach das Gegenteil von dem anzunehmen, was logisch wäre.

Und logisch wäre eine Rüge, Enttäuschung oder Vorwürfe...

„Jane... War mal wieder der Akku leer?"

Um Patricks Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig; er schätzte diesen trockenen, leisen Humor, der sich vor allem in seinem scheinbaren Fehlen offenbarte.

Lisbon hätte jetzt einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen. Ein Ausdruck ihrer Sorge um seine Gesundheit... oder Geisteszustand.

Cho dagegen übersprang diesen Part, begann von hinten und versetzte ihm einen kleinen Dämpfer, indem er seine Ausrede vom letzten Mal erwähnte.

Raffiniert, wenn auch ineffizient.

Er zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern: „Nein. Ich fürchte, dieses Mal habe ich einfach die Lage falsch eingeschätzt... Dabei war es so ein guter Bluff!"

„Nächstes Mal-"

„Kein nächstes Mal. Mein Bedarf an Gewalt ist gedeckt."

„Nächstes Mal," wiederholte Cho und betonte dabei jedes Wort überdeutlich, als spreche er mit einem dickköpfigen Kind. „Ruf mich an. Egal was für einen verrückten Plan du ausgeheckt hast, ich geb' dir Rückendeckung. Verstanden?"

Irgendwann musste Patrick sich die Zeit nehmen, dieses seltsame Verständnis näher zu ergründen.

Diese Art, ohne Fragen zu stellen auf sein Wort hin zu handeln, sich vor ihn zu stellen, wenn ein Verdächtiger mit Fäusten auf ihn losgehen wollte.

Das war ein bisschen... ja, es war ein Vertrauen, in ihn, seine Fähigkeiten, seine Entscheidungen...

Jetzt war es angenehm, hatte gerade sein Leben gerettet, weil die andere Seite der Medaille war, das Cho ihn etwas _zu gut_ kannte.

Doch wenn er nicht achtgab, würde eine Fessel daraus werden.

Oder schlimmer noch: Ein Band, dass Cho mit ihm in einen blutigen Abgrund riss, im Namen seiner Rache.

Doch für den Moment war ein bisschen Wiedergutmachung angebracht.

Noch konnte er etwas von dem Rest geben, der in ihm steckte.

Noch erkannte er einen guten Mann und wusste, was er ihm schuldig war. Noch lief er nicht sehenden Auges in eine menschliche Falle...

„Verstanden."

Cho nickte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stieg in seinen Wagen, der nur ein paar Meter entfernt von der alten Lagerhalle parkte.

Patrick starrte ihm hinterher. Da wurde die Beifahrertür geöffnet.

(Schauen und wissen heißt nicht sehen und verstehen...)

Ende

R&R please! Negative, konstruktive Kritik ausdrücklich erwünscht!

AN: Falls inhaltlich was unklar ist – einfach mailen, okay?

Das hier ist nicht gerade das Pre-Slash Stück, das ich mir vorgenommen hatte, aber... Mir gefällt die kleine Introspektion/Charakterstudie von Patrick... irgendwie ^^ Hoffentlich schwingt Sat.1 schnell die Hufe mit den neuen Folgen!

3


End file.
